Talk:Hypospray
Removed The Hypo has also appeared in the game, "Fallout 2" where only 3 can be obtained from a special encounter of a crashed Federation ship. Fallout 2 was created by Interplay, as was some other Star Trek Games. This is not relevant to Star Trek.--31dot 23:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I disagree. Are these precisely Star Trek hyposprays, rather than just something similar? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::See the encounter here. I would say that is relevant. - 01:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the link, I wasn't sure if another "Federation" was involved in the reference. As it is not a Star Trek property, I would then possibly suggest that the reference be merged with Star Trek parodies and pop culture references.--31dot 02:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. - 03:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Merge Should this page be merged with the page Isomiotic hypospray which is hardly more than a sentence anyway?--Jlandeen 08:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :You mean should that be merged here? Possibly, unless it was said to have a radically different function.--31dot 08:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) As far as I can tell it servers the same function, although for a perverse purpose. Rather than delivering medications, it is used to deliver bio weapons concoctions.--Jlandeen 08:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Our general policy on things like this is to leave them separate unless a conclusive link equating the two has been established in canon or can be deductively inferred from it. In this case, the isomiotic hypospray only got one quick mention and, for all we know, could be completely different than a regular hypospray. However, it is quite acceptable to put it in the "See also" section on this page, as it is already in this case. -Mdettweiler :That makes sense in this case. The isomiotic hypo is used for making weapons, not for adminstering drugs.--31dot 19:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Its not ment to be used directly to the body, but mist in the air and then affect the body. In this case, the hypo is a injection system.--JHawx 19:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Where did you get information that a Isomiotic hypospray is used by misting into the air?--Jlandeen 19:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Only time hypospray seemed to inflict pain on use? J. J. Abrams acknowledged on the Star Trek audio commentary that Leonard McCoy's constant administering of the Melvaran mud flea vaccine is the only time the hypospray seems to hurt. '' Now, this is not actually true, on a episode of Voyager, theres episode where Tuvocs training holoprogram introduces reprogrammed Dr. Who injects a saltacid in a hypo. This seems to sting a LOT. --JHawx 02:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :While he probably wasn't aware of the ''Voyager episode, I think he meant that the use of the device itself caused pain in the patient; hyposprays are shown to be painless generally. Who is this doctor you speak of anyway? ;-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) EMH onboard U.S.S. Voyager, no clarified name, only known as Dr.(well, virtual representation of him). WEll, now to think of it, the movie it was presented was during the first Enterprize, which was during the earlier moments of federation, this would mean they were using old style hypo, which would not been so painfree i guess. Earlier models still used a needle to transfer the medication to body, thus being hurtfull.--JHawx 19:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, keep in mind that they already had painless hypos as of Enterprise (about a century prior to the 2009 Star Trek) which didn't use needles. Surely if the one in the 2009 movie used needles, McCoy wouldn't have used it on Kirk's neck of all places! :-0 Rather, it would appear that it hurt mainly because of McCoy's whamming into Kirk rather forcefully, and the vaccine itself could have stung as well (as do many nowadays that sting even beyond the normal ouch of the needle simply because of how they chemically interact with Human tissue). The latter is, of course, the reason why the hypospray used by the Doctor in hurt--it was nitric acid, after all, which is definitely NOT something you normally want to stick into a person. -Mdettweiler 17:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::He kind of had to because Kirk wasn't expecting it the first time and wouldn't hold still the next times. And I thought the first time was the vaccine, while the next were medicine and allergy antidotes. --LauraCC (talk) 18:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Name What is the exact name for the liquids/remedies used in the hypospray? :It depended on the situation; the names of the drugs were not always identified. 31dot (talk) 23:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I think I misstated my question. What was the overall name for them? Not individual names, since there are dozens of those. :I believe they were usually just called drugs. 31dot (talk) 02:50, February 22, 2016 (UTC)